


20 years

by jemimswest



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4456217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemimswest/pseuds/jemimswest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story was inspired by an event in real life, this story happened to one of the friends of my mother, and with some modification I wrote this one shot. Fate moves me, because I believe that every person has the other half, some have not yet found, others have found and are happy, but some found and lost, but everyone finds that person.</p>
    </blockquote>





	20 years

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by an event in real life, this story happened to one of the friends of my mother, and with some modification I wrote this one shot. Fate moves me, because I believe that every person has the other half, some have not yet found, others have found and are happy, but some found and lost, but everyone finds that person.

_**15:00pm, London City Airport, London, 1995, April 10th** _

"Adam" Jordan yelled, he had to reach her boyfriend, who did not say goodbye it.

"Jordan ... why are you here?" Adam asked with a mixture of happiness and distress  
"I came require a farewell, as you of a bachelorette party and not from me goodbye?"  
"Jordan ..."  
"Damn Adam, this one and a half we are together meant nothing to you?" "Of course meant Jordan"  
"Then why did not you give me one kiss?"  
"Because it's hard to say goodbye the only person I love, you think it was easy for me to leave that party without even give you a hug? Fuck Jordan you are the only person I love and will always love but..."  
"But ..."  
"I think we should finish"  
"Adam is the distance we can overcome can take turns, how many relationships are not like that?" "Jordan, how many last tell me" no one wanted to silence, the silence of farewell, the silence of two lovers parting  
"That's what you want Adam?"  
"Yes it is Jordan's best finish before there is any cheating or worse before someone gets hurt but that which is"

Adam then gave one last hug and kiss in Jordan, which did not respond, not because they did not want to but because was shocked too to match that last hug, one last kiss...

**_16:00pm, Garden Cafeteria, Boston (US), 1997, July 13th_ **

It had been two years since Adam was in the United States at age 17 he had moved there because of his father's work also had been two years since he split from her ex-boyfriend, Adam thought as the love of his life. Now, 19 years, he still has not forgotten Jordan but the homesickness began to fade, time and absence meant that his heart was restored, lately he had no time to miss someone who was there an ocean away, his future was well promising. He was studying International Relations at Boston University, his family was proud of him, because it was not easy to move to another country, adapt and impress directors of major universities and Adam Lallana could, but deep down he wanted to have someone to share this success, but it was not anyone, he wanted Jordan.

"Adam?" Jay Rodriguez said  
"Yeah?"  
"I'm here 5 minutes but you stared at the cup of coffee"  
"Sorry I was thinking about some stuff"  
"Still you miss England?"  
"Always"

Jay knew what Adam was feeling, his college roommate was also English, despite his name being spanish, Jay was student Law who was in the same block as International Relations, and in one of these lectures combining two courses, Adam and Jay they met and been friends for seven months, not that Adam did not make friends in the last year of high school but most went to other universities and again he was a stranger in that city, in that country.

Every time either of them missed England, they talked about the places they liked there, Jay loved Southampton, he loved the idea of having beach in a country that most of the year was cloudy, Adam already liked Liverpool but not because of the city itself, but because Adam and Jordan early in the relationship promised each other that when married, they would live in Liverpool, the city of The Beatles. Jay and Adam were talking all afternoon to give time to return to the campus.

**_10:00am, Southampton beach, England, 1998, June 6_ **

It was summer in England, Jordan Henderson, James Milner and Jack Wilshere were enjoying the day on the beach in Southampton, the three were currently living in London, trying to conquer the dream of being a professional football player, 20-year-old Jordan was a step to have its first contract with a major club, Liverpool, when his agent said that Liverpool wanted her mind went straight to Adam, he recalled when promised live there, now that promise seems to have been in another life.

".... Jack?" Jordan was so distracting that did not hear the rest of James asks Jack  
"Sorry Jammie but Arsenal want me and you know how much I dreamed of being in that club"  
"But what will the three musketeers without the third member?" Jordan said.

He and James were trying to convince Jack to go to Liverpool, who also wanted James and Jack , they called it "coincidence of true friendship"

James at once accepted, he and Jordan looked up some houses in newspaper but Jack did nothing to change his mind, he made it clear that he would go to Arsenal and become a legend there.

"Guys I love you but I supporting Arsenal since I can remember, I love that club, you know that, one can still find a train journey does not take long, and other England is small when you least expect will be finding me in the corner of some street"

Jordan understood Jack, took a while to accept what happened between him and Adam but he knew deep down that Adam would go to the United States beyond your father's work, he knew how much Adam wanted to study in some college abroad, much as it hurt Jordan never stop Adam to realize a dream.

"It's alright Jack, I understand you perfectly."

_**18:30pm, Hatch Memorial Shell, Boston (US), 2000, December 31** _

Jay and Adam were looking for the tent of his friends, they decided spend the new year at a music festival that the city was providing, also in addition to wanting to be together in the new millennium because would be the last year the group together, who already in 2001 all they would form the university and would take towards its destination. Adam and Jay continue in Boston, who were dating eight months, they decided to live together and build their careers in Boston, they already had all outlined.

"Look if not my favorite English" Callie said as she saw Jay and Adam approaching  
"Hey Ca, where is everybody?" Adam asked  
"They went to buy beer because someone, Luke , forgot and each wanted a so everyone else was and I was taking care of the tent"  
"Luke needs to go with that notepad stuck in his hand" Jay said with a strong English accent. He and Adam never left the British accent be replaced, they wanted to keep a bit of English nationality.  
"Jay, i want your british accent, I'll still marry a British just to be able to learn to speak with that accent"  
"My God Callie" Adam said with a laugh contagiously Callie and Jay. "Seriously guys, I love British people"

They were talking about England until your friends arrive. When all were gathered, shared childhood stories, teen, dating, however everyone has heard the same story was good reminder to never forget they were friends.

_**23:00pm, London Eye, England, 2000, December 31** _

Jordan, James, Jack and a few friends were drinking and dancing with some electronic music that was playing in front of the London Eye, they did not believe they had gotten tickets for the fireworks show in front of one the sights of England, be football player had its advantages. As promised Jack never stopped talking with them, on the contrary it approached the more so, some players of Liverpool and Arsenal called them Trio J, however they are at different times but left no rivalry hinder their friendship.

Jordan was going to talk to Steven Gerrard when Lucas, his boyfriend, grabs him by surprise.  
"Luc oh my god, what are you doing here?"  
"I came to surprise you, or you think I would spend the new year with my boyfriend?"  
"I'm glad you're here"  
"Me too, Hendo".

Jordan and Lucas Leiva were dating secretly made six months, the two were partners in Liverpool and they are public figures and homosexuality is still not accepted, they decided to keep it secret. It was hard to be gay, but being gay and football player was even more complicated, as a public figure they had to give "example" for future generations and would not be good in the headlines "Liverpool football players are caught making out in square public ", neither wanted to expose their families and club. Few people knew of this relationship, in addition to both family, the Jordan family accepted well because they knew that their son was gay because his relationship with Adam but the Lucas family took a while to accept other people they knew was Jack, James, Steven Gerrard and Xabi Alonso.

Jack and James were the first to know of this relationship, they were his friends of childhood and adolescence, they also were friends of Adam, and know how much Jordan suffered from the departure of the first boyfriend.

Xabi and Steven dating for three years and when Jordan and Lucas began a relationship they helped them. Steven knew which was difficult to accept and accept the relationship, Jordan has already accepted himself, the problem was starting a relationship with someone else who was not Adam but no one knew that his secret.  
Both Jordan and Luke would be eternally grateful to Steven and Xabi friends besides they were great mentors on and off the field. It was an hour for the arrival of the new millennium, Jordan was happy, not quite, but it was enough.

After lay a Jordan and Luke day conversation joined the rest of the group for the new year count.

"10....9.....8....7.....6......5....4.....3.....2......1....... HAPPY NEW YEAR AND MILLENNIUM"

Jordan and Lucas gave a peck quickly and greeted the rest of the group, Jordan had everything, a good job, a good family, good friends, good boyfriend but something was missing in his life and he knew what it was, Adam. Jordan asked for this new century his first love.

**_23:50pm, Hatch Memorial Shell, Boston (US), 2000, December 31_ **

Missing 10 minutes for the new year in the United States, it was in 2001 in London and he could not help but wonder if Jordan thought of him or something, Adam was aware that they were not seen or spoken in five years but that did not stop think of it, if only slightly, in Jordan. It's like saying "The first love you never forget."

"Come on Adam, stop stare the land" Callie pulled Adam so that they could better see the show fires of artifices'.  
"Callie, Adam was thinking in those eight months we dated I learned that when he's thinking he's staring at something"  
"Ah ok, I hope this is not british mania."  
"It is not, that mania is only of our dear Adam Lallana."  
"Hey stopped bullying me, ok"  
"OK, honey" Jay said. Adam and Jay followed crowd for countdown

"10....9.....8....7.....6......5....4.....3.....2......1....... HAPPY NEW YEAR AND MILLENNIUM"

Jay and Adam shared a romantic kiss but Adam still did not find out, or rather, he did not feel completely, missing someone, missing Jordan Henderson. Coming out of that feeling Adam tried to put a smile on his face and hoped he did not think Jordan in the night, he wanted to have fun with your friends without his past bothered him, which was in vain. After five years Adam Lallana was still thinking of Jordan Henderson.

**_19:00pm, The Richmond, Liverpool, 2003, January 20th_ **

"Lucas, I do not know how to thank you for being the third godfather to my wedding"  
"No problem Callie, I would do it again without thinking"  
"What are you two are talking about?" James Milner arrived giving a hug on his wife  
"I was thanking Lucas for being our best man in last minute"  
"Callie, do you mind if I ask you something?" Jordan said he had arrived in the same minute as James  
"You can ask Hendo"  
"For the third godfather did not come?"  
"After September 11 was a little tricky leave the United States, James know how was my struggle to live here and when this friend of mine was at the airport, received a threatening call and they could not travel."  
"How horrible, I hope all is well"  
"It's yes, it was just a joke in bad taste"  
"It's a shame he can not come, it seems like a nice guy, I would like to have known"  
"Me too, the guy would be my best man and I have not met" James said pulling the laughter of all  
"Hey James, I and Jack want to show you something"  
"I'm coming excuse me, love" James kissed Callie and followed Jordan  
"Callie ..."  
"Yeah Lucas"  
"What is the name of the third godfather? Because Jordan, James and Jack told me it was Adam Arthur or something"  
"His name is Adam Lallana, believes they never asked me the full name or a picture of him"

**_21:00pm, Charles Street, Boston (US), 2006, August 9_ **

After years Adam sits down to watch a football game with his work as a diplomat is heavily loaded, he had no time to do anything he liked, but after a panic attack at the UN, decided to take a vacation for him. Liverpool x Arsenal, his friends from childhood were playing, Adam could be out of time but he knew Jordan and James were players of Liverpool and Jack was Arsenal player, he was happy for his friends have followed their dreams. He was the only one not want to be a footballer, he knew to play very well, but his branch was another.

"What are you watching, babe?" Jay sat beside her

"I'm seeing Liverpool x Arsenal"

"Needless to say, you are rooting for Liverpool"

"You're right"

"Now I know why you support them."

"Why????"

"Look at this number 14, it's super yummy"

"What????"

"No need to be jealous Adam"

Jay gave a kiss on the cheek in Adam and going to the kitchen Adam never told anyone he dated Jordan Henderson, nor for Callie was going to marry James. Unlike the Trio J, Adam wanted to know who would marry Callie when Callie showed the photo of James Adam almost died choking. He did not believe that, Callie would marry with his childhood friend. Adam knew how Callie loved English but he never imagined it would be with someone from his past. Adam knew Jordan would be in the wedding and when his flight was canceled he thanked God, could be selfishness on his part but he was not ready to see Jordan, he would never be ready even years have passed.

Back in the match, Adam had one last thought was "Over the years, Jordan has not changed anything. 28 year old a lot of sensuality."

_**2am, Penny Lane, Liverpool, 2010, September 28th** _

"Enough Lucas"

"Jordan ..."

"I can not stand it that fucking life, not, correcting the phrase, I can not stand that fucking life with you"

"You want to discuss at this hour of the morning?"

"Do not throw the blame on me, lately who is leaving home every night to drink?

"Of course, I go out of this house all night, drinking only to be able to put up with you"

"Look who's talking, you shit, we're both 32 years old, have been together for 10 years, and you like as a teenager who does not know how to finish with his girlfriend"

"We'd better sleep Jordan, tomorrow or today, I do not know, whatever, we talk"

"I'll sleep in the guest room"

"Ok"

It was 15:00 pm, Jordan and Lucas were facing each other for an hour.

"Lucas, what we become?"

"I do not know Jordan, I really do not know"

"We were happy, remember? We fit to adopt a baby when our careers were already over. I know we both still have energy, but I am sincerely happy we have not adopted before, we save a child to witness our current situation "

"I agree, Jordan we better finish, is not working, times have changed I know, being gay is more "acceptable" in 2010 than in 2000 but still is complicated, we still hide the fact that we are in a relationship, even after 10 years, and even "living" together we are actually not the same. Many think we're neighbors hardly know that alternate home every month, and a child would only complicate matters."

"Yeah, so I'll get my things and move to another neighborhood"

"You do not need to do this, I'm moving to the United States, I'll play in the MLS league"

"When you would tell me?"

"I would tell you yesterday, when I received the official proposal, but as I went to the bar and stayed there until dawn ... just had chace to tell you now"

"You will change for me?"

"Besides you, I think the premier league is not for me"

"So this is goodbye?"

"Yes" Jordan was beginning to hate the United States, all the men of his life moving to the United States. It seems a curse.But Jordan barely knew this was called destination.

_**20:00pm, Charles Street, Boston (US), 2014, January 10th** _

"Jay"

"I'm in the kitchen"

"I have news to tell you"

"What?"

"I've been promoted"

"My God, my love, congratulations" Jay down the fire and was kissing and embracing Adam

"It seems like you guessed, as is cooking"

"Yes, I felt like cooking and here I am"

"I'll take a shower and we eat ok?"

"Ok"

Adam did not know how to tell Jay that his job would be to England after 17 years in America he had become accustomed to the country, with people but he missed so much of England. And Jay was judge now, after years making contest he finally passed, Adam could not help him to move because of his job. He not be his father.

"Adam you're too quiet for someone who received a promotion"

"Jay ... we have a problem"

"What?"

"This work is in England"

"Adam, you know I can not change, I do not want to move, I finally got the job I always wanted"

"I know damn how I know and I never force you move with me or something"

"Adam what we going to do?"

"I do not know, we've been together 16 years ago, we thought of to take to not be just you and I always loved you Jay, but I think we will not stand the distance" Adam did not believe I was having this conversation again, first with Jordan and now with Jay. Adam liked to think that J has always been the letter of his heart, Jordan the first love of his life and Jay the man who shared the most important things in your life.

"I understand you Adam, however it pains me to admit, it would be complicated we both see each other, I would not have time, you do not, and skype or facetime does not solve everything"

"Yeah"

"I will always miss, Adam"

"I will always miss, Jay"

_**15:00pm, Birdies Cafe, Liverpool, 2015, April 15th** _

"I'm serious Jack"

"Jordan I know you all my life and now you're telling me that dreamed of Adam? Adam Lallana? Lallana Adam? After 18 years you return to dream about him?"

"You know how Callie calls it, destination"

"Jammie not"

"Really Jack, Jordan does not dream of Adam for years, he could even think of Adam but dream? That means something"

"Callie has to stop making you watch the Nicholas Sparks movies"

"Fuck you Jack"

"No, this can not be happening"

"What?" James asked

"First, I'm sorry James you were right and second Jordan you believe in fate?

"A little why?"

"Guess who's here"

Jordan as he turned he could not believe, Adam, your Adam was in the same cafeteria, after 20 years, completed today, they met again. When their eyes met, all around the Adam and Jordan gone, at least for them. After 20 years it started to make sense in both their lives. 20 years of longing. 20 years if frustration. 20 years two souls mates met again. And then it began. The two men, now 37 years old, fell in love again as if they were adolescents of 17 years.

"Hi Adam" Jordan said approaching

"Hi Jordan" Adam said with a smile.


End file.
